kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Day Care
| Storyboarder(s) = Ryan Kramer, Julia "Fitzy" Fitzmaurice | Supervisor(s) = Gabe Swarr, Bret Haaland, Randy Dormans | Cast list = KungFuDayCareCast.jpg | Previous = Monkey in the Middle | Next = Royal Pain | Poll = What did you think about "Kung Fu Day Care"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Kung Fu Day Care" is the first episode from season two of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Tigress must babysit a child who has been separated from his parents. Originally retrieved March 28, 2012. Summary impressed by Tigress' kung fu skills]] While on a mission, Tigress and Po ran into a young goose named Zan, who was being chased by Fung and his gang, and had kidnapped him. The crocodiles finally had Zan cornered, until Po and Tigress encountered the gang. Fung falsely claimed that he and Zan were friends, only for Zan to playfully reveal that he was being held for "ramsom". After Tigress and Po successfully defeated the crocodiles, Zan took an instant liking to Tigress, who was uncomfortable with the attention. After Zan was brought to the Jade Palace, Shifu sent Crane and Viper to locate the child's parents, while Tigress was placed in charge of watching Zan. Despite her initial protests, Shifu reminded Tigress of when she had felt alone as a child (when she was abandoned by her parents at the Bao Gu Orphanage), and Tigress ultimately accepted her task. Shifu additionally asked Po to watch over Tigress and Zan, since Tigress had little experience with children. After a few half-hearted attempts to play with him, Tigress tied Zan up to the swinging clubs in the Training Hall, which Po discovered, and he then suggested that Tigress try to teach Zan some kung fu. Tigress tried to teach Zan a basic pose, but to no avail. That night, Tigress awkwardly cared for the little goose as she put him to bed, not understanding his imaginative input for a story as he described things like a "flying boat". After he fell asleep and Tigress left, Fung and his gang tried to kidnap Zan, only for Po and Tigress to find them. They battled the crocs quietly so as to not wake Zan up, with Po and Tigress eventually making them flee in defeat again. Meanwhile, Fung and his gang discussed their failure from his parents' root cellar, and Fung's gigantic cousin, Lidong, having over heard the conversation, agreed to help. Back at the Jade Palace, Tigress was still left in charge of Zan while the others left to stop the bandits from "robbing" a farm. The farm robbery turned out to be a distraction planned by Fung, and this resulted in Po, Shifu, and the remaining members of the Furious Five fighting the croc bandits. Meanwhile, Tigress attempted to teach Zan the side kick, resulting in Zan accidentally kicking Tigress too hard. This brought a flashback to Tigress of her own childhood when Shifu was teaching her Kung Fu, as she remembered accidentally kicking Shifu too hard, and failing to get a move right. However, instead of being angry, Shifu kindly encouraged her to have patience and then offered to play checkers. Tigress decided to do the same, inviting Zan to a game of checkers, to Zan's delight. After dealing with the croc bandits, the others went back to help Tigress and Zan. Fung arrived first, and successfully kidnapped Zan while Lidong fought off Tigress, revealing during the fight that Zan was actually a prince. When Tigress cornered Fung, Lidong managed to take Zan away from Fung, calling him and his gang pathetic. Lidong then attempted to drop Zan off the side of the Jade Palace. Seeing the little goose's life in danger, Tigress furiously lashed out and successfully beat the enormous crocodile, causing him to knocked down to the ground, and she took Zan safely in her arms. Afterward, Zan's mother arrived at the Jade Palace, found by Crane and Viper, and she thanked them for taking care of Zan. Zan asked Tigress to come live with them; though Tigress answered no, she promised that she would visit him, and watched him leave, both happy and sad to see him go. Tigress then thanked Shifu for playing checkers with her all those years ago, and Po called her a "softie", only to take back his comment after Tigress crushes his paw. Voice cast * as Po * as Shifu / Gahri * as Tigress / Young Tigress * as Monkey * Max Koch as Mantis / Croc bandit in wig * as Crane * as Viper * Peter Hastings as Attendant / Another croc bandit * Ava Acres as Zan * Unknown as Zu Chunhua (Zan's mother) * as Lidong * as Fung's mom * as Fung Accolades Gallery Images Kung fu day care 2.png|Po teaching Tigress how to play with Zan Kung fu day care 3.png|Tigress trying to teach Zan kung fu Kung fu day care 4.png|Lidong hitting Tigress with his tail while holding Zan View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 2 episodes